


Warm

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff with a Hint of Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: "Clones experience pillows (and cozy blankets?) for the first time! May the fluff commence!"</p>
<p>Set after Control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Dogma smiled as he sang softly, running his fingers through Slick's hair. They were undoubtedly in the weirdest position they would ever be in. Not once had Dogma ever considered this a real possibility. It felt insane, actually. But, no, here they were... In the Detention Center... Cuddled up to each other and...

Surrounded by the **fluffiest** blankets and pillows they had ever seen.

According to the clone in charge, they were gifts from General Ti, and General Plo.

“This is nice...” Slick sighed through his nose, and Dogma silenced for a moment, pressing a kiss to his head.

“It really is... I don't think I've ever been this warm before.” He replied. Slick shifted and pulled Dogma's head down a bit, pressing their lips together.

Nothing was said for a while.

 


End file.
